Some sort of secret
by Lady Bee
Summary: No fim das contas, Jon nunca precisou de votos e cerimônias para cumprir tudo aquilo. Ele teria feito de livre e espontânea vontade e faria muito mais se ela pedisse.


_**As the winter winds litter London with lonely hearts**__**  
><strong>__**Oh the warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms**__**  
><strong>__**Was it love or fear of the cold that led us through the night?**__**  
><strong>__**For every kiss your beauty trumped my doubt**__**  
><strong>_

Às vezes ele desejava que ela fosse mais parecida com uma das damas suaves do sul ao invés de simplesmente levar suas vontades a ferro e fogo, atropelando o que fosse necessário no caminho. Mas se Arya fosse diferente ele talvez não sentisse por ela um terço do que sentia. Mesmo assim, seria bom se vez ou outra ela ouvisse o bom senso e entendesse que o lugar de uma rainha não era em batalha.

Os vassalos se levantaram para recebê-la, mas a visão da pequena senhora do Norte, trajando armadura e levando uma espada presa ao cinto era muito mais do que aquilo que qualquer um dos lordes presentes poderia esperar. Aquela era uma reunião do conselho de guerra e Arya fazia questão de saber de cada detalhe dos planos para tomar a capital.

King's Landing era a última resistência do que havia restado do exército dos Lannister. Em menos de um ano e meio quase todos os grandes senhores de Westeros já havia dobrado os joelhos diante dele. Jon Targaryen era o rei, ainda que fosse um rei bastardo. O apoio dos Tyrell viria em breve, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que a Flor decidisse que agora apoiar o Leão era algo pouco vantajoso. Casar Margaery Tyrell com Rickon seria o bastante para selar o acordo.

Ainda que a batalha estivesse praticamente ganha, ainda seria um confronto de proporções grandiosas e sangrentas. Uma rainha deveria ficar longe de tal campo de batalha, guardada em segurança por um grupo de soldados leais e ao menor sinal de revés ser levada para um lugar seguro. Era o que ele queria que Arya entendesse, mas sua jovem esposa jamais aceitaria isso de forma pacífica.

Ela estava sentada ao lado de Bran. Analisava os mapas diante de si com atenção. Jon sabia que era algo inútil, pois ela havia refeito todas as etapas mentalmente pelo menos uma centena de vezes junto com ele. Aquela reunião seria unicamente para definir a movimentação de cada um dos lordes e quem comandaria os regimentos.

Era desnecessário dizer que ela queria comandar os homens do Norte em batalha, assumindo o posto que Bran e Rickon, entendendo ser a única solução viável. Jon preferiria que o comando fosse dado a Glover, ou até mesmo Umber, mas Arya defenderia seu direito de sangue a todo custo. Ele respirou fundo e se preparou para o pior.

Tyrion parecia prever o que estava para acontecer na tenda do conselho. Bran mantinha-se calmo enquanto bebia um cálice de vinho. Brienne permanecia de pé, atrás de sua senhora, como a fiel escudeira e amiga que era, e se um rei tinha direito a alguma paz de espírito, a de Jon se devia ao fato de que enquanto Brienne vivesse, Arya estaria segura.

Tudo o que ele queria era que Arya entendesse...Entendesse que aquele casamento não era mais apenas uma questão de conveniência e política. Nunca foi.

Ela não o recusou nas vezes em que a procurou para que cumprissem seus deveres conjugais, mas a distância entre eles era sempre cerimoniosa e calculada. No passado eles costumavam se abraçar e rir juntos, ela costumava beijá-lo sempre que Jon lhe fazia um agrado. Ela costumava gostar dele.

Claro que gostava. Haviam crescido juntos, como irmãos. Agora que haviam se reencontrado não passavam de dois estranhos um para o outro e primos de primeiro grau, o que tornava a união entre eles providencial para o desenrolar da guerra. Arya lhe deu o Norte e todo seu poderio no dia em que proferiu os votos diante da arvore-coração. E agora todos os súditos esperavam que ela lhe desse um herdeiro o quanto antes.

Não houve tempo para tanto. Três dias após o casamento eles marcharam para o sul e as batalhas começaram. Além da noite de núpcias, Jon a procurou apenas por mais duas vezes e decidiu que não havia necessidade de insistir naquilo enquanto King's Landing não fosse tomada. Se Arya concebesse em meio à guerra, seria uma presa ainda mais cobiçada por seus inimigos.

Ele a chamava para sua tenda ao menos três vezes durante a semana para disfarçar. Passavam horas falando sobre os planos de batalha, sobre as estratégias a serem usadas e os homens que deveriam desempenhar esta ou aquela missão. Arya era inteligente e habilidosa com a administração das finanças, usufruindo mais de uma vez da instrução altamente capaz de Tyrion e aprendendo rápido tudo o que devia para governar o reino ao lado dele.

Às vezes, quando os dias eram tranqüilos e havia pouco para debater, eles falavam sobre o passado e as lembranças que tinham de Winterfell e da época em que ele a chamava de irmãzinha. Estranhamente, as únicas vezes em que falaram a respeito Jon acabou se deitando com ela.

No meio da política, da guerra, das atitudes necessárias, sentimentos se tornavam coisas muito confusas. Gostava dela, como sempre gostou. Se preocupava com ela como era seu dever de irmão, de primo, de esposo, ou de qualquer coisa que ele fosse para ela agora. Mas aquela mulher esguia, de rosto solene e olhos determinados não era a sua irmãzinha arteira. Ela era uma estranha e ele sentia o coração pesado só de imaginá-la ferida. Ele queria abraçá-la, queria beijar-lhe a boca como fizeram algumas vezes no silêncio da noite e varrer todos os medos de perdê-la.

Tyrion começou a anunciar aos lordes seus regimentos e posições durante a batalha. Obviamente nem todos ficaram satisfeitos com a divisão, mas acabaram por aceitar a ordem real e erguer a voz para proclamar seu orgulho e promessas de que matariam todo maldito Lannister que vissem pelo caminho.

Arya ouviu em silêncio até o momento em que lorde Glover recebeu a tarefa de liderar os vassalos Stark em batalha. Ela encarou Tyrion com semblante incrédulo e raivoso, virando a cabeça em seguida para encara Jon nos olhos.

- Vossa Graça, creio que há um equivoco aqui. – ela disse com a voz firme – Por mais que as habilidade de lorde Glover em batalha sejam notáveis, os vassalos do Norte devem ser comandados por um Stark.

- Minha cara irmã. – Bran surgiu rapidamente em socorro de seu rei – Cedi ao honrado lorde Glover o comando, visto que eu não tenho condições de comandar o exército graças às minhas pernas.

- Pensei que o senhor meu irmão tivesse cedido a mim tal honra. – ela disse entre dentes – Nymeria não obedecerá outra pessoa, assim como o restante do bando não pode participar do ataque sem ela.

- Minha Senhora, o exército inimigo está severamente reduzido e ciente de nossa aproximação. Os lobos só seriam necessários se decidíssemos por um ataque surpresa, o que não é o caso. – Tyrion disse com diplomacia – O conselho concorda que seria mais apropriado mantê-la em segurança fora da batalha.

- Os cavaleiros do Norte não marcharam para batalha sem mim! – Arya disse levantando-se da mesa – Os senhores estão enganados se acham que eu vou ficar quieta na retaguarda observando os homens leais a minha casa serem abatidos!

- Senhora, é necessário mantê-la em segurança. Como existe a possibilidade de que esteja carregando o herdeiro do trono dentro de si, não podemos correr o risco de por em perigo a senhora e a criança. – Tyrion insistiu de forma lógica enquanto nenhum dos outros homens ousava abrir a boca para contrariar a rainha.

- Arya, essa discussão não tem sentido. Há de convir que os argumentos postos por Tyrion são bastante razoáveis. – Bran disse de forma prática.

- Me recuso! – ela rebateu furiosa – Vossa Graça, eu exijo que meus direitos de sangue sejam respeitados. – Jon respirou fundo e manteve o semblante sério.

- Não posso favorecê-la nesta questão, minha senhora. – ele disse de forma calculada – Lorde Tyrion tem toda razão e o conselho já deliberou a respeito. É preferível que fique na retaguarda durante o assalto.

- Não sou uma propriedade sua para que me diga o que devo ou não fazer! Não vou obedecer a uma estupidez dessas! – Arya esmurrou a mesa enquanto os demais presentes encaravam uns aos outros sem saber o que fazer diante da discussão.

- Não é minha propriedade, mas é súdita como todos aqui presentes. – Jon retrucou de forma convicta – O voto que fez diante da árvore-coração dizia que seria leal e obediente enquanto vivesse. Enquanto for o seu rei e seu esposo, direi o que deve fazer e espero obediência!

_**And my head told my heart**__**  
><strong>__**"Let love grow"**__**  
><strong>__**But my heart told my head**__**  
><strong>__**"This time no**__**  
><strong>__**This time no"**__****_

E por um instante ele quase vacilou e pediu perdão pelas palavras duras que disse a ela. Arya se afastou da mesa e Jon podia jurar que os olhos vermelhos eram por causa de lágrimas contidas, mas ela não derramou uma gota sequer. Ela não disse mais nada e toda a cena havia sido humilhação o bastante para ambos.

- Lady Brienne, gostaria que acompanhasse minha senhora de volta a minha tenda e lhe fizesse companhia. – Jon se dirigiu à mulher cavaleiro com educação, mas sem vacilar no tom de comando.

Ele notou como a mão de Arya estava próxima à taça cheia de vinho da qual Bran bebericava ocasionalmente. Não era difícil imaginar o quão fácil seria para ela atirar a taça contra ele e piorar ainda mais a situação. Aquilo era uma guerra e sua autoridade como comandante não podia ser desafiada por ninguém, muito menos por sua esposa.

- Imediatamente, Vossa Graça. – Brienne respondeu enquanto afastava a cadeira de Arya para dar passagem à rainha enfurecida.

Arya virou as costas a ele e deixou a tenda do conselho em direção ao pavilhão real como Jon havia determinado. Ele manteve a calma e pediu a Tyrion que prosseguisse com a distribuição das funções, enquanto o constrangimento pairava em cada milímetro da tenda.

Quando a reunião do conselho de guerra terminou, Jon se sentia exausto. Na manhã seguinte seguiriam para o confronto decisivo, por mais que as perspectivas fossem favoráveis um soldado guarda seus temores para os momentos que antecedem a batalha.

Os vassalos logo se dispersaram para cuidar dos preparativos para o ataque, ficando apenas Bran e Tyrion para trás. Eles nem precisavam abrir a boca para dizer o que estava em suas mentes. O Duende desceu de sua cadeira e tentou lançar a ele um sorriso encorajador.

- Ao menos sabemos que Vossa Graça jamais ficará entediado na companhia dela. – Tyrion disse ajeitando as roupas no corpo – Mas seria bom se nossa amada rainha tivesse um pouco mais de tato ao falar na presença de tantos vassalos às vésperas de uma ofensiva como esta.

- Tato é algo que desistimos de ensinar à minha irmã quando ela tinha quatro anos. – Bran respondeu – Arya é movida por seu instinto de sobrevivência e seus próprios impulsos. Ela é inteligente, ela é capaz de se cuidar muito bem sozinha, mas admito que ás vezes ela se esquece de pensar antes de falar alguma coisa. Ironicamente, ela decidiu fazer isso em frente a todos os subordinados, ignorando o fato de que agora é uma rainha e que Jon é um rei.

Jon respirou fundo enquanto enrolava um dos mapas que estava posto sobre a mesa. Contra fatos não havia qualquer argumento. Ele respirou fundo e tento ignorar pro uma fração de segundos o dilema no qual estava preso.

- Eu a repreendi na frente de todos, ela se calou e deixou a reunião. O que mais eu posso fazer quanto ao assunto? Esperavam que eu a estapeasse para demonstrar autoridade? Não farei isso. Agredir uma mulher não prova honra, nem capacidade de comando, prova apenas estupidez e truculência. – Jon respondeu firme – O que aconteceu não tem como ser mudado e eu não voltarei a falar neste assunto.

- Muito bem. – Tyrion concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Mas seria bom alertar nossa amada rainha sobre o tipo de problemas que estes rompantes podem causar na moral das tropas. No mais, devemos manter Glover no comando das forças do Norte?

- É claro. – Jon respondeu sem vacilar – Minha senhora ficará na retaguarda das tropas protegida por alguns soldados e Lady Brienne, é claro.

- Ela devia ter sido mandada para o Eyre. Ao menos lá ela estaria em total segurança. – Bran retrucou, mas Tyrion negou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Não, caro Lorde Stark. Sua irmã é a razão pela qual as tropas do Norte aceitam lutar ao lado do rei e ela provou sucessivas vezes ser uma comandante habilidosa quando ainda era uma donzela. A lealdade de Lady Sansa passou a ser questionável após sua relação com Mindinho e os deuses sabem que nossa rainha poderia acabar atravessando uma espada na própria irmã no meio de uma discussão qualquer.

- Tyrion tem razão. Arya e Sansa são tão parecidas quanto água e óleo. Arya está melhor aqui. Ao menos ela não está confinada a um castelo e tem toda liberdade pra manusear suas armas. – Jon disse solene.

- Sem mencionar que aqui ela está ao alcance de suas mãos, uma vantagem que deveria ser mais explorada, na minha opinião. – Bran disse bebericando mais um pouco do vinho – Um rei precisa de herdeiros e estranhamente não há qualquer sinal de que um esteja a caminho até agora. Imagino o por que.

- Este assunto não lhes diz respeito. – Jon cortou as divagações de Bran sem qualquer cortesia – Se me dão licença, tenho assuntos a tratar antes do nascer do dia.

Ele deixou a tenda e seus dois conselheiros para trás. Se havia um assunto no mundo que ele preferia não tratar publicamente, este assunto era sua intimidade com a jovem esposa. Estes eram os únicos pensamentos que Jon podia se dar ao luxo de não dividir com ninguém.

Jon cruzou metade do acampamento com passos determinados, vez ou outra sendo saudado por soldados e lordes menores no caminho para o pavilhão real. Sua esposa estaria furiosa e pronta para arremessar qualquer coisa ao alcance da mão contra ele e Jon teria de contornar a situação e fazê-la compreender que daquela vez era necessário que ela se mantivesse fora de batalha, sem ter qualquer esperança de que isso pudesse funcionar.

Seu avô, Aerys, o Rei Louco, era acusado de tratar a esposa com a mesma delicadeza que tratava os suspeitos de traição. Robert Baratheon acertou alguns tapas em Cersei Lannister enquanto eram casados. Possivelmente mais da metade de seus homens teria usado de uma boa dose de truculência para calar qualquer mulher que se dirigisse a eles com a mesma insolência que Arya havia usado na reunião, mas Jon jamais se igualaria a eles neste ponto.

Os deuses eram testemunhas de que no dia em que havia se ajoelhado ao lado dela no bosque sagrado, nenhuma das palavras proferidas por Jon foram em vão.

Jurou protegê-la e cuidar dela, da forma como Ned Stark teria feito se ainda estivesse vivo. Jurou honrá-la e atender suas necessidades. Jurou lealdade e gentileza. Jurou que seriam para ela seus primeiros e últimos pensamentos de cada dia, mas isso já era um hábito para ele desde muito antes do compromisso entre eles.

_**We'll be washed and buried one day my girl**__**  
><strong>__**And the time we were given will be left for the world**__**  
><strong>__**The flesh that lived and loved will be eaten by plague**__**  
><strong>__**So let the memories be good for those who stay**__**  
><strong>_

No fim das contas, Jon nunca precisou de votos e cerimônias para cumprir tudo aquilo. Ele teria feito de livre e espontânea vontade e faria muito mais se ela pedisse.

Inevitavelmente ele se lembrou da primeira noite, quando sentiu o corpo pequeno dela de baixo do seu. A primeira vez que a viu nua e a forma como Arya parecia estranhamente amedrontada. Mesmo assim ela o beijou e com carinhos tímidos o ajudou a manter a calma até que ele estivesse adormecido, segurando-a pela cintura e sentindo o perfume dela.

Ele teve tanto receio de feri-la, receio de que não fosse capaz de levar aquele maldito plano até o fim e agora Jon percebia como havia se enganado. Ele a amou naquela noite e desconfiava que este era um caminho sem volta.

Jon chegou até a entrada do pavilhão real e respirou fundo antes de entrar.

Brienne tentava persuadir sua senhora a beber um pouco de vinho, enquanto terminava de desatar os últimos nós da armadura que Arya usava. No momento em que viu Jon dentro da tenda, a mulher cavaleiro fez uma breve reverência.

- Obrigado por seus serviços, lady Brienne. Eu gostaria de ter algumas palavras a sós com minha senhora. – Jon disse de forma educada enquanto Arya nem mesmo se virava para encará-lo.

- É claro, Vossa Graça. – e com uma breve reverência a moça alta e desengonçada deixou a tenda real.

Arya se afastou dele sem nem mesmo olhá-lo diretamente. O silêncio caiu sobre eles de forma severa e opressora. Jon retirou a capa que usava e as luvas, deixando-as sobre a mesa enquanto pensava em uma maneira de começar a conversa.

- Me perdoe por ter sido duro com você, não foi minha intenção ofendê-la, ou humilhá-la. – ele disse calmamente, ponderando cada palavra.

- É só isso que tem a dizer? – ela perguntou seca.

- Não. Eu também gostaria de informá-la que deverá permanecer na retaguarda das tropas, acompanhada por uma pequena escolta até que seja seguro. – Jon disse serenamente.

- Já disse que não vou ficar parada enquanto esta maldita batalha acontece! – ela praticamente rosnou.

- Tenha mais atenção ao tom que usa comigo! – Jon a repreendeu sem erguer a voz – Já está decidido e eu não voltarei atrás neste assunto, mesmo que eu não viva tempo o bastante para ver o fim de suas reclamações. – ela cerrou os punhos em resposta.

- Isso é ridículo. – ela resmungou – Eu não estou esperando filho nenhum e nós dois sabemos disso.

- Poderia, por favor, fazer um esforço para entender o que estou dizendo? – ele insistiu – Esta não é a única questão. Arya, mantê-la em segurança dá aos súditos esperanças de que logo haverá um herdeiro a caminho. Além disso, a maioria dos nossos aliados concordam que você já fez o bastante pela nossa causa e que agora é o momento de pensar em se resguardar um pouco mais. Facções mais tradicionalistas não verão com bons olhos sua atuação na campanha.

- Para os sete infernos com suas facções tradicionalistas! Se sou sua rainha, então que se acostumem com a idéia de que não serei um mero adorno na corte! – ela finalmente virou para encará-lo, furiosa e descontrolada como uma tempestade – Na noite anterior ao nosso casamento você me pediu para ajudá-lo a cumprir seus deveres de governante e é isso que tenho tentado fazer e agora querem me impedir! – Jon levou uma das mãos às têmporas e as massageou.

- Será que não entende? – ele disse com a voz ainda mais grave – Como posso me concentrar na batalha quando tudo o que eu consigo pensar é que você pode ser trespassada por uma espada inimiga a qualquer momento? Eu não cheguei até aqui, eu não lutei todas estas batalhas para entrar em King's Landing sozinho!

Jon se sentou em uma das cadeiras postas no pavilhão enquanto tentava recuperar a serenidade e organizar as idéias. De todas as mulheres do mundo ele tinha que se casar com a mais cabeça dura de todas!

Houve um tempo em que ele a conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Completavam as frases um do outro e riam juntos. Ela reclamava das broncas que recebia de toda família e corria para ele todas as vezes que queria proteção ou o conforto de um carinho. Mas assim como a palma de sua mão estava queimada, Arya agora era uma estranha e ele precisava aprender a lidar com essa nova mulher.

- Não estará sozinho. – a voz dela respondeu num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Não tenho como prever isso, minha senhora. – ele disse sério – Tudo o que posso fazer é me prevenir, mas admito que você torna as coisas bem difíceis desse jeito.

- Consegui me virar muito tempo sozinha, Jon. Acredite ou não, eu sei me cuidar, o que torna toda esta conversa desnecessária. – ela falava de forma bem mais gentil agora.

_**And my head told my heart**__**  
><strong>__**"Let love grow"**__**  
><strong>__**But my heart told my head**__**  
><strong>__**"This time no"**__**  
><strong>__**Yes, my heart told my head**__**  
><strong>__**"This time no**__**  
><strong>__**This time no"**_

Ela não precisava dele no fim das contas, era isso o que queria dizer. Jon havia lhe dado uma espada e uma coroa sustentada por uma nobreza ilegítima. Obviamente a única coisa de valor era a espada, a única coisa que ela levaria em consideração. A coroa, esta Arya nunca quis, assim como a afeição dele como homem.

Não. Tudo o que ela queria era o meio-irmão bastardo de volta. Aquele que lhe faria todas as vontades e a veria como uma eterna criança encrenqueira e divertida. Jon acreditava que no fundo Arya sabia que isso já não era mais possível, não depois do primeiro beijo, não depois do casamento e da noite em que ele a teve pela primeira vez por sua livre vontade.

Quantas vezes ele havia se repreendido por esse sentimento descontrolado? Jon já havia perdido as contas e, por mais que fosse angustiante negar seus próprios desejos, ele ainda a respeitava ao ponto de evitar ao máximo cobrar-lhe seus deveres de esposa. Poderia obrigar Arya a se manter longe de um campo de batalha, mas não a obrigaria a amá-lo e compartilhar sua cama se esta não fosse a vontade dela. O que para um casal real acabava se tornando um tremendo problema.

- Talvez eu devesse ter ido com Asha e ajudar no ataque por mar. – Arya disse virando as costas para ele. Jon cerrou os punhos imediatamente diante da sugestão. Ir com Asha Greyjoy até Storm End, os domínios do bastardo Baratheon.

- Com certeza Gendry adoraria ter sua presença na cabine de seu barco. Como se aquele bastardo já não tivesse sonhado o bastante com isso. – Jon resmungou mal humorado. Arya riu.

- Agora está sendo ridículo. – ela respondeu - Gendry é um bom amigo, nada mais. Pare de se referir a ele como "aquele bastardo", até bem pouco tempo era assim que o chamavam também, Vossa Graça.

- O infeliz teve a audácia de flertar com você na minha frente quando sabia que já estávamos casados! – Jon argumentou – Eu deveria ter enfiado a cabeça dele num espigão e não tê-lo reconhecido como herdeiro de Storm End!

- Ele não estava flertando comigo, estava me provocando, exatamente como fez nos anos em que fomos parte de um mesmo bando! – Arya insistiu na defesa.

- Oh, então imagino que eu deva me dar por satisfeito com o fato de que este tipo de provocação não a levou para a cama do bastardo Baratheon. – Jon se levantou da cadeira de uma vez – Cortar carne para servi-la durante o banquete, chamá-la por apelidos e dizer o quanto você consegue parecer uma mulher adorável quando está dentro de um vestido! Ele só faltou dizer o quanto ficaria estonteante fora dele e minha senhora ainda tem a coragem de dizer que preferia estar zarpando de Storm End junto com a esquadra que ele e Asha comandam.

- Quando foi que se tornou tão absurdo nas suas colocações? A única coisa que eu disse foi que eu gostaria de estar ajudando no ataque por mar, eu seria muito mais útil a você lá do que aqui! – Arya disse exasperada – Eu não agüento ficar sentada olhando você ir para batalha enquanto eu fico aqui, esperando por notícias e rezando pra que nada de mal aconteça. Eu preciso de algo para ocupar a cabeça, preciso me sentir útil de alguma forma, será que não entende?

Jon caminhou até ela com passos seguros. Ele ergueu o rosto dela com uma das mãos e acariciou. As bochechas de Arya ganharam um distinto tom de rosa. Quando ela ficava corada, ele quase conseguia acreditar que ela era uma das donzelas descritas em canções. Uma daquelas que correspondia ao amor de seu cavaleiro. Arya era a rainha das ilusões.

- Os deuses são bons. Essa será uma batalha rápida e logo eu estarei de volta para escoltá-la até King's Landing, para que o povo contemple seus novos soberanos. – ele disse de forma gentil – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Para os sete infernos com esta história de soberanos, e povo! Meu juramento foi para você e não para o reino. Quiseram os deuses que você fosse um rei e agora eu sou obrigada a tolerar isso, mas independente da coroa que use eu jurei que o ajudaria sempre em todas as dificuldades e você quer me impedir justo agora! – ela disse da mesma forma apaixonada que costumava falar quando era criança. Aqueles olhos, aquela força, aquela nova beleza que ela tinha e a tornava tão atraente aos olhos dele.

Que os deuses o proibissem de dizer em voz alta, mas ele a amava desesperadamente e viva a espera do dia em que qualquer sentimento de afeto que ela sentisse por ele se perderia.

- Deseja me ajudar de verdade? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Sim. – ela respondeu convicta.

_**Oh the shame that sent me off from the God that I once loved**__**  
><strong>__**Was the same that sent me into your arms**__**  
><strong>__**Oh and pestilence is won when you are lost and I am gone**__**  
><strong>__**And no hope, no hope will overcome**_

A mão direita dele a segurou pela nuca com firmeza e eliminou a distância entre eles. Lábios se chocaram de forma desastrada. Ela não demorou muito a ceder e dar passagem a língua dele. Jon se permitiu saborear a boca dela como bem quisesse. Arya levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca dele, tornando o beijo um pouco mais íntimo e menos indiferente.

Com sua mão livre ele a enlaçou pela cintura, colando ambos os corpos, enquanto sua boca buscava a dela de forma cada vez mais afoita. Era como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar e tudo o que ele desejava era ter uma última recordação de como era ter o corpo dela junto ao dele.

Em dado momento do beijo, Arya espalmou suas mãos sobre o tórax dele, afastando-o dela. Jon levou alguns segundos para processar a informação de que ela não o queria naquele momento. O gosto da frustração lhe subiu a boca enquanto sua cabeça parecia funcionar numa velocidade vertiginosa.

Ao menos uma vez ele queria que ela o procurasse, que ao menos demonstrasse qualquer sinal de atração por ele, mas aparentemente aquilo era algo inimaginável. Ela se afastou o máximo que pode, passando a mão pelo cabelo em sinal de nervosismo enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração.

- O que... – ela tentava raciocinar – Estamos às vésperas de uma batalha, não é hora para isso, Jon. – ela disse sem fôlego.

Jon caminhou até ela mais uma vez, passando um de seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e a trazendo para junto de si. Aquilo devia ser errado para ele, aquilo tudo estava fora de lugar, mas ele mantinha em sua mente a idéia de que eles não eram irmãos, nunca foram. Anos vivendo como tal não mudaria este fato. Arya era sua esposa, pela lei e pela tradição. Tudo o que ele queria era que ela aceitasse isso também.

- E o que você acha que um soldado procura antes de uma batalha. Agora mesmo devem haver centenas de putas se esgueirando entre as tendas e atendendo os homens solitários do exército. – ele disse com a voz rouca junto ao ouvido dela – Eles querem esquecer que ao amanhecer haverá um banho de sangue, esquecer que podem morrer em algumas horas. Tudo o que eles querem neste momento é aproveitar o tempo que lhes resta nos braços de uma mulher. Eu não sou tão diferente assim.

- Eu não estou com cabeça para pensar nisso. – ela resmungou enquanto sentia os dedos dele deslizarem pela nuca exposta dela. Arya fechou os olhos em resposta.

Na noite do casamento deles ela foi entregue a ele totalmente nua, despida peça por peça por todos os homens nobres presentes. Medida e avaliada, exposta de todas as maneiras, como se não bastasse tudo o que já estava se passando na cabeça dela. Naquela noite se viram nus diante um do outro pela primeira vez e o corpo dela tremia violentamente.

Vergonha, receio e tantos outros sentimentos conflitantes passavam pelo rosto dela que ele mal conseguia encará-la, mas não conseguiu deixar de se sentir atraído por aquele corpo. Depois daquela noite, havia sempre uma barreira entre eles. Um distanciamento frio que requeria uma boa dose de paciência e habilidade da parte dele para driblar as resistências dela.

Das outras vezes começaram com conversas saudosas da época em que viviam em Winterfell e os primeiros beijos surgiam quase que por acidente quando um deles já estava sonolento. Então aos poucos se despiam e encontravam posições mais cômodas nos braços um do outro até que o ato acabasse sendo consumado.

Em uma das vezes ela estava sentada no colo dele, a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Jon, enquanto ela lutava contra o sono. Os carinhos trocados evoluíram, até que ela estivesse sentada sobre ele e tudo o que Jon teve de fazer foi beijá-la enquanto empurrava o quadril dela para baixo até que ele estivesse enterrado completamente dentro dela.

Ele não conseguia se esquecer da expressão facial dela naquele momento. Mordendo o lábio inferior e respirando com dificuldade, as bochechas coradas, os olhos cinzentos encarando os dele. Arya se movia sobre ele e sempre que se afastava de mais Jon a puxava de volta até que ela o abraçasse com o corpo todo tremendo de prazer enquanto ele se rendia ao próprio alívio.

Agora, mais do que qualquer outra vez, Jon precisava dela. Se não podia ter algum conforto, alguma coisa que o ajudasse a suportar a carga de ser um comandante em batalha e um rei para todos aqueles homens, de sua própria esposa então era melhor que ele não se atrevesse a entrar em King's Landing. Isso devia servir de lição a ele. Nunca se apaixone, principalmente por sua esposa.

Ele beijou-lhe a nuca, provocando um pequeno arrepio. Sua boca buscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, lambendo e mordiscando de leve. Arya pareceu relaxar nos braços dele.

- Disse que queria me ajudar. – a voz dele soou rouca junto ao ouvido dela – Não...Não me rejeite. Não hoje. Eu preciso de você.

- Jon... – a voz dela sussurrou num tom que parecia um sinal de rendição. As mãos dele repousaram sobre o quadril dela, eventualmente deslizando sobre a barriga. Ele a girou entre seus braços para que Arya o encarasse.

Os olhos de um azul cinzento, como o mar em dia de tempestade, ou o céu nos dias chuvosos. Ela havia visto e sofrido coisas que ele nem sonhava em questionar. Ele sabia que Arya tinha uma parte de si forjada em aço, protegendo-a de qualquer possível agressão externa, mas dentro daqueles olhos...Ali estava a "irmãzinha" dele, ali estava aquela que ele sempre amou mais do que a todos os outros Stark. A mulher que ele amava.

Inclinou-se sobre ela e mais uma vez a beijou. Não era um beijo furtivo, quase acidental como das outras vezes. Jon sabia o que queria e como um conquistador que toma terras, ele tomou os lábios dela sem vacilar, sem sequer pensar duas vezes.

Os braços dela o envolveram pelo pescoço, enquanto as mãos de Jon passavam pelas amarras do vestido que ela usava desfazendo os laços e nós até que ele sentisse a pele suave e quente contra seus dedos.

Pela primeira vez ela parecia receptiva a ele. Arya tentava desafivelar o cinto que ele usava e em seguida retirou a túnica pesada dele. Enquanto isso Jon a beijava, sem se cansar da sensação de tê-la bem presa entre seus braços. Ele a conduziu até a cama improvisada em que se dormia todas as noites. Ela parecia algum tipo de divindade deitava, totalmente nua, sobre as várias peles que cobriam o leito.

Jon se livrou do restante de suas roupas o mais rápido que pode. A visão do corpo dela, tão pequeno e esguio parecia apelativa de mais para ser ignorada. Em muito aquela cena lhe lembrava da primeira noite, de como teve de ser cuidadoso para não machucá-la. Ela parecia tão amedrontada naquela situação, mesmo que fizesse o possível para provar que nem de longe aquilo era tão ruim quanto aos outros obstáculos vencidos por ela.

Agora ela o encarava, as bochechas coradas, o cabelo desgrenhado e os braços finos tentando cobrir os seios expostos. Ela esperava por ele, para cumprir sua promessa de ajudá-lo, como alguém que presta um mero favor. Para Jon ela era tudo o que importava, para Arya ele agora era apenas um fardo que ela teria de suportar.

Ele varreu estes pensamentos para longe enquanto deitava sobre ela. Apoiado por seus braços, ele manteve seu peso suspenso para não esmagá-la, enquanto a olhava diretamente nos olhos. Beijou-lhe a testa, as bochechas, descendo cuidadosamente até chegar a boca dela.

Arya separou as pernas para que ele se acomodasse entre elas. A respiração pesada dele batia contra a pele de seu pescoço enquanto Jon o beijava. Uma das mãos dele se fechou ao redor do seio dela, apertando o mamilo sensível e provocando pequenos choques pelo corpo dela.

Jon beijou-lhe os seios, provando-os com mais força do que das primeiras vezes. A sucção era quase dolorosa e ainda assim Arya se pegou fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio para conter um gemido obsceno.

A mão dele procurou pelo calor entre as pernas dela, avaliando se ela estava pronta para recebê-lo. Na primeira noite ele teve de que estimulá-la durante um longo tempo para que pudesse completar o ato e ser capaz de proporcionar a ela prazer também. Foi com grata surpresa que ele a sentiu quente e úmida, permitindo que dois de seus dedos a penetrassem enquanto ele massageava seu ponto de prazer com o dedão.

Arya fechou os olhos ao senti-lo, suas pernas se fechavam ao redor dele e pareciam um pedido implícito. Ela não queria ser enganada com aquele tipo de prazer incompleto. Ela o queria. Ela o queria dentro de si.

Jon retirou seus dedos e sem pensar duas vezes a penetrou fundo. Arya deu um sobressalto e mordeu o ombro dele com força. Ele a havia machucado, podia sentir isso pela força que ela empregou na mordida, mas Jon não era mais capaz de registrar a dor. Ele começou a se mover, com movimentos firmes, buscando sempre ir mais e mais fundo dentro dela, acelerando a medida que o corpo dela começava a se mover de baixo do dele.

As delicadezas foram postas de lado. Tudo o que ele queria era se enterrar dentro dela como se aquele fosse o último dia de sua vida. Arya logo passou a gemer e vez ou outra os gemidos se tornavam gritos curtos e agudos. Ela o enlaçou pela cintura com suas pernas longas no momento em que todo seu corpo estremeceu e ele a sentiu terrivelmente úmida ao seu redor.

Jon resistiu por mais tempo, o bastante para que ela voltasse a sentir a aproximação de um segundo orgasmo. Ele se lançou dentro dela numa última estocada, sentindo o alívio e o prazer turvarem sua mente, mal processando a sensação de senti-la se contraindo ao seu redor por uma segunda vez.

Ele se deitou exausto ao lado dela, puxando-a para repousar a cabeça contra o tórax dele. A mão de Arya estava pousada sobre o coração acelerado dele e por um momento Jon pensou sobre como aquela visão era sugestiva.

_**And if your strife strikes at your sleep**__**  
><strong>__**Remember spring swaps snow for leaves**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be happy and wholesome again**__**  
><strong>__**When the city clears and sun ascends**_

- Está mais calmo agora? – a voz dela soou baixa.

- Eu não estava nervoso, mas se a idéia é saber se foi bom, posso dizer que eu me sinto muito bem agora. – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Vai me deixar comandar o regimento amanhã? – ela perguntou de forma cautelosa.

- Não. – Jon respondeu convicto.

- Então não foi tão bom assim. – ela concluiu e ele riu do comentário.

- Não importa o quão bom seja, você não vai para campo de batalha amanhã. – ele disse rindo.

- Não custava nada tentar, mas Asha me enganou dizendo que você faria qualquer coisa por mim depois de algum tempo na cama. – Arya comentou. Jon a encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu não sabia que você andava conversando com Asha sobre esses assuntos. – ele disse – Faço idéia do tipo de informação que as duas andam trocando.

- Supostamente eu devo agradá-lo, não é? – Arya disse em tom baixo – É o que uma rainha deve fazer e também uma esposa.

- Não tem que ficar tão preocupada com isso. – ele beijou o alto da cabeça dela – Um rei também deve agradar sua rainha, assim como um marido deve agradar sua mulher. Às vezes... Às vezes me perguntou se algum dia vou agradá-la de verdade.

- O que quer dizer? – Arya se ergueu um pouco para encará-lo. Jon acariciou o rosto dela.

- Você cresceu me chamando de irmão, cresceu sabendo que eu era um bastardo e a vida toda a última coisa que você queria era se tornar uma esposa e ter de agir como uma boa lady o resto da vida. – Jon disse encarando-a nos olhos – Agora você tem de me chamar de "meu senhor" quando estamos em público, tem de se comportar como uma lady e medir suas palavras. Não sou mais seu irmão, duvido até se ainda sou um amigo, mas tenho certeza de que sou seu marido. Não sei se algum dia você se sentirá feliz com isso, mas eu lhe sou mais do que grato. Bem, ou mal, você está do meu lado e tenta me ajudar de todas as formas possíveis.

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. – ela disse baixo.

- E muito mais do que eu poderia lhe pedir. – Jon soou melancólico – Não sei se algum dia amei uma mulher com quem tenha me deitado, mas eu tenho certeza que sempre amei você.

- Eu sempre fui a sua irmãzinha, eu sempre amei você também. – ele duvidava que Arya tivesse entendido a dimensão daquilo que ele havia dito. Ao menos sabia que ela o amava de algum modo.

- Não somos irmãos. – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles mais uma vez. Jon a abraçou com mais força, enquanto sentia seu coração acelerar. Aquele era o ponto em que ele já não podia mais guardar para si o que estava preso na garganta há tanto tempo.

- Eu tenho algo para te contar. – ele sussurrou, desconfiado de que ela talvez tivesse pego no sono – É um segredo...

Ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela que caia sobre os olhos.

- Acho que amo você... Não como devia amar uma irmãzinha. – ele beijou o alto da cabeça dela. Não houve resposta. Jon fechou os olhos e deixou o sono tomar conta.

_**And my head told my heart**__**  
><strong>__**"Let love grow"**__**  
><strong>__**But my heart told my head**__**  
><strong>__**"This time no"**_

Quando ele adormeceu, Arya abriu os olhos e admirou o rosto relaxado dele. Jon sempre tinha tanto em que pensar, tantos problemas pra resolver...Tudo o que ela queria era poder ajudá-lo, porque é o que se faz para as pessoas que se ama. Ele não precisava ter contado aquele segredo, porque não mudaria em nada o que ela sentia por ele agora, mas aquilo a deixou feliz. Ao menos ela não era a única.

Era um segredo que ficaria entre eles. Não havia necessidade de que Westeros inteiro soubesse que seus soberanos estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Segredos assim eram preciosos e mereciam ser preservados.

Os homens tocavam canções sobre amores furtivos, amores felizes e trágicos. Sansa gostava de canções, mas ela em particular nunca gostou tanto das coisas que a irmã gostava. Naquele momento a música distante era bem vinda. Um dia cantariam canções sobre eles. A rainha lobo e o rei de gelo e fogo.

No dia seguinte ele se despediu dela com um beijo depois dela o ter ajudado a vestir a armadura. Arya ficou observando enquanto ele dava as ordens e se afastava dela. Os olhos ficaram úmidos, mas não chorou. Uma rainha não chorava por mandar seu rei a guerra.

A distância ela observava a batalha, com Brienne parada como um cão de guarda ao seu lado. É claro que não durou. É claro que ela desobedeceu e disparou com seu cavalo em direção ao campo de batalha, seguida por Nymeria e sua matilha.

Que os lordes reclamassem. Jon a queria porque ela sempre foi daquele jeito, feita de gelo, aço e uma boa dose de sangue dos lobos corria em suas veias. E ele a quis como sua rainha e ela o seria a sua maneira.

Quando ele a viu correr em campo de batalha, como a própria rainha Nymeria, uma parte dele se desesperou e temeu, enquanto outra parte sentiu um orgulho feroz. Ela não tinha qualquer temor, ela não se renderia sem luta e ela jamais mudaria seja qual fosse o motivo. Por mais que o tempo tivesse exercido seu poder sobre eles, ela ainda era Arya e ele ainda era Jon, eram porto seguro um do outro.

Antes do meio dia King's Landing caiu. Jon correu até ela afoito, ignorando os cumprimentos dos homens que sobreviveram à batalha e o número de mortos no ataque. Ele choraria pelos mortos depois, ele comemoraria a vitória depois, naquele momento ele só precisava saber que ela estava bem.

Ele a encontrou com a espada em punho, observando enquanto os lobos corriam entre os mortos. Jon correu até ela, tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e observou atentamente para se assegurar de que não havia nenhum ferimento.

- Louca! É isso o que você é! – ele resmungou – Eu disse para ficar longe e você aparece sozinha!

- Não estava sozinha. Os lobos estavam comigo. – ela disse rapidamente em sua defesa – E me solte. Eu estou bem.

- Deve ter mais sangue Tully em você do que eu imaginava. Isso foi loucura! – ele disse sério.

- Eu disse que ajudaria você, agora se recomponha antes que alguém comece a pensar que o rei está apaixonado por sua rainha. – ela disse séria e Jon se deteve por um momento.

- Imagino que isso seria impróprio. – ele disse cuidadoso. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Neste momento você deveria comemorar com os outros soldados e lamentar a perda dos que foram mortos de ambos os lados. – ela disse num tom calmo e controlado – Eu estarei ao seu lado, porque é o que esperam de mim neste momento. Mais tarde poderá me dar quantas broncas quiser, não que faça alguma diferença, e eu vou dizer que fiz isso por você. Então tudo estará bem.

E eles entraram juntos na cidade. A população dividida entre o terror e a gratidão por tudo ter acabado. Entraram juntos na Fortaleza Vermelha e Jon caminhou com passos firmes até o Trono de Ferro, que lhe pertencia por direito e conquista.

Sobre a cabeça dele colocaram uma coroa enquanto Arya o observava de forma intensa. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, que aceitou prontamente, conduzindo-a até o trono ao seu lado. Ele a corou também e o reino soube naquele dia que estariam sempre ao lado um do outro, fosse por política, por alianças convenientes ou lealdades antigas. Quando as noites caíssem e eles estivessem sozinhos, saberiam que o motivo verdadeiro transcendia a todo resto.

Um dia cantariam canções sobre o rei de gelo e fogo e sua rainha lobo. Diriam as canções que esta história foi escondida num código escrito entre as linhas da guerra, mas jamais negariam que houve amor em cada uma delas.

_**And my head told my heart**__**  
><strong>__**"Let love grow"**__**  
><strong>__**But my heart told my head**__**  
><strong>__**"This time no**__**  
><strong>__**This time no"**_

_**Nota da Autora: Contrariando meu bom senso, instinto de sobrevivência e racionalidade, eu resolvi atender ao pedido da minha querida amiga Bell e escrever esta história no meio da semana de provas. Tudo começou quando ela me mandou esta música, Winter Winds, e disse gentilmente "ESCREVA UMA JON E ARYA COM ESSA MÚSICA! #DEMANDING". Fiquei comovida e acabei escrevendo. Brincadeiras a parte, faço isso de coração e dedico essa fic à Bell, que me atura há três anos.**_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
